The White Phoenix of Fairy Tail
by MenmaOfRemnant
Summary: Forgotten by his parents who cared for his twin sister over him, all Naruto Namikaze felt inside of him was pure, unrestrained rage. But fate took pity on him. Watch as Naruto Uchiha learns magic that will make him a legend, all while his past tried to bring him back to his origins. Enter Naruto Uchiha; The White Phoenix of Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1: The Phoenix Rises

**Summary: Forgotten by his parents who cared for his twin sister over him, all Naruto Namikaze felt inside of him was pure, unrestrained rage. But fate took pity on him. Watch as Naruto Uchiha learns magic that will make him a legend, all while his past tried to bring him back to his origins. Enter Naruto Uchiha; The White Phoenix of Fairy Tail.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Pairing: Narutox?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Phoenix Rises**

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village was buzzing with life as the sun blazed with heat. The people walked down the streets and were happy. Children had fun as they played in the park, playing on the swings, slides, anything they could find. And families at home smiled warmly as they ate their meals and talked. It had been 5 years since the Yondaime Hokage had saved them from the Kyuubi No Yoko, and everyone was happy.

Everyone except Naruto Namikaze.

While everyone else was buzzing with joy, Naruto Namikaze was confined to his room, crying his eyes out on his bed. Why was this you ask? Because Naruto's parents did not love him, or at least...they didn't show that they loved him enough, which made Naruto believe that they hated him more than anything in the world.

But right now...Naruto felt betrayed beyond all possible imagination. His violet eyes let tears fall down his whiskered cheeks with nothing to stop them.

Why was this? Well...

 _Earlier that day..._

 _Naruto was looking at his sister, Natsumi, with jealousy in his eyes as his parents dotted over her like she was an angel that had been bestowed onto them by god. Natsumi had red hair like their mothers, along with Minato's eyes._

 _"Mama!" Natsumi smiled at Kushina Namikaze. "Can I learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"_

 _Kushina pursed her lips before smiling. "Certainly," she said, much to Naruto's shock as he curled his hands into fists. That jutsu was supposed to have been taught to him 5 months before, like Minato and Kushina had promised, but he had yet to be taught it! "Your an Uzumaki, so your reserves are incredibly large already! It'll be perfect for you!"_

 _"Yay!" Natsumi hugged her mother tightly._

 _"While we're at it," Minato- the 4th Hokage- added. "We can throw in the Rasengan too, while helping you learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra."_

 _Natsumi's eyes became stars, while Naruto just gritted his teeth as he watched. "Mommy, daddy! Your both the best parents in the world!"_

'And also the worst,' _Naruto thought to himself as his fists were now clenched so hard he drew blood._

 _"Oh," Minato blinked. "I forgot, there is a special announcement at your birthday party today for you!"_

 _"Really?" Natsumi smiled. "Tell me tell me tell me!"_

 _Kushina giggled. "Not just yet princess, you have to wait until the party tonight!"_

 _Natsumi pouted but nodded. "Okay~"_

 _The young Namikaze heard enough, and walked into his room, not noticing the very brief look that his sister had given him. A look of sadness._

 _That night..._

 _Naruto was stood far away from his parents as all the other families handed Natsumi birthday presents, while he had yet to receive a single one, as he stood with his best friend; Sasuke. Everyone was shocked to see that the Uchiha family had not bought Natsumi a present at all, and instead seemed to look at Kushina and Minato with something akin to disgust. Even Mikoto- Kushina's long time friend- looked at the red head with a look of anger._

 _Naruto and Sasuke spoke about a few small things, how Sasuke's training had been going, if Naruto's life had been getting any better. The usual._

 _"Accessed you chakra yet?" Sasuke finally asked in a low voice._

 _Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I stole a few scrolls from the library and I'm learning chakra control exercises. Minato thinks we've been getting robbed. He doesn't even suspect that it's me."_

 _Sasuke chuckled. "Good one man. Hopefully we can go to the academy together. I want to have at least one friend."_

 _Naruto smiled, which was rare for anyone to see other than the Uchiha. "Me too Sasuke."_

 _You see, when Naruto was about 3, he had gotten lost on his way home, and was crying for Kushina or Minato to come and find him and take him home. But they didn't come. They didn't even notice he was missing. In the end it was Mikoto- Sasuke's mother- that had found him. She had brought him to her house, and treated him with love. Naruto hadn't even lived in the Namikaze household since that day. He always left the house and stayed at the Uchiha compound. Mikoto was the mother he had always wanted, and Fugaku welcomed and treated Naruto as if he were his own flesh and blood._

 _The Uchiha family soon walked over to Naruto, not that anybody noticed since almost everyone was fixated on Natsumi. Fugaku ruffled his hair. "How are you So- I mean Naruto? Are you enjoying the party?" Fugaku nearly let the word 'Sochi' slip out, which he wasn't supposed to call Naruto in public._

 _Naruto smiled softly. "It's better now that my real family has come over, Fugaku-sama."_

 _Mikoto gave Naruto a hug. "How have_ they _been treating you?" Mikoto said 'they' with particular disgust._

 _"It's okay Kaa-chan," Naruto said in a low whisper. "I have you and Fugaku-tou-san. I don't need them."_

 _Itachi tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Naruto, we all have something for you."_

 _The blonde's eyes widened a fraction. "F-for me?"_

 _Sasuke smiled at him. "Yeah. We all thought long an hard about what to get you. It's our gift to you Naruto, an honorary member of the Uchiha family." Fugaku handed Naruto a rather long box that was half the size of Naruto._

 _"I-I don't know what to say," Naruto told them as he blinked out tears of joy._

 _"Don't say anything. Open it."_

 _Naruto did just that. He took off the wrappings and opened the box. Inside of it was a short sword- a Chokuto- that seemed to gleam beautifully in the light from the house. "I-it's beautiful."_

 _"That is the sword that Madara Uchiha used again Hashirama Senju in the clan wars," Fugaku told him, much to Naruto's shock. "We took the fragments of the weapon and had it remade into this Chokuto, while having Chakra metal and some other materials mixed in to make the blade nearly unbreakable."_

 _Naruto blinked out more tears. "I...I don't know what to sa-"_

 _"That isn't all," Mikoto told him with a smile. "Look deeper into the box." Naruto did just that. He reached in and felt something small in there. He pulled it out, revealing it to be a golden locket. He opened it and gasped. Sitting inside of it was the first picture Naruto had ever taken with the Uchiha family. The 5 of them and Shisui standing in front of the house, smiles on their faces, and tears of joy in Naruto's eyes. "So that you always remember us."_

 _Tears flowed down Naruto's cheeks. "E-everyone...th-thank you...thank you all so much..." Naruto sniffed. "You'll never know how much this means to me..."_

 _Fugaku smiled. "Happy birthday Sochi," he said in a low voice._

 _"Happy birthday Sochi," Mikoto repeated in the same low voice._

 _"Happy birthday Otouto," Itachi said with a small smile in the same low vouce._

 _"Happy birthday Naruto," Sasuke finished._

 _Naruto gave them all a hug in turn as he strapped the Tanto to his hips. "Th-thank you all...you've made this birthday great..."_

 _"Attention everyone!" Minato called out, and everyone turned to look at him as he stood with Kushina and Natsumi. "We have an announcement to make."_

 _Everyone waited in anticipation for Minato to speak. "Kushina and I have been talking, and we have made a decision. We hereby announce Natsumi as the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans!"_

 _Kushina and Minato had been expecting cheers, but they were met with an awkward silence. They looked and noticed that nobody was looking towards them. They eyes were wide and were now looking to the other side of the room, where Naruto and the Uchiha family stood. The smiles on their faces had been wiped clean off as Naruto looked to his parents with barely contained rage, his violet eyes starting to flicker in colour._

 _He charged over to them ."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HUH?!" Naruto yelled out at them. "THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR NAMING NATSUMI THE HEIR TO THE CLANS! I AM THE ELDER BROTHER! IT IS MY RIGHT!"_

 _Kushina was so shocked that Naruto was yelling at them that she didn't even hit him for swearing._

 _Minato gulped nervously. "Well Naruto, you are far too weak right now to lead the clans. As such, Natsumi is more eligible to do s-"_

 _"MAYBE IF YOU FUCKING TRAINED ME LIKE YOU DO NATSUMI I WOULDN'T BE SO 'WEAK' AS YOU SO KINDLY PUT IT!" Everyone other than the Uchiha family and the Namikaze family gasped in shock. Naruto hadn't been trained?_

 _"Naruto," Minato's voice sounded strained. "You know that we have to focus all our attention on Natsumi since she needs to learn how to control the Kyuubi's chak-"_

 _"BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled at him. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST MADE A SHADOW CLONE TO TEACH ME! BUT NO!" He pointed at Natsumi. "SHE GETS WHATEVER THE FUCK SHE WANTS SINCE SHE IS THE 'HERO' OF THIS VILLAGE! SINCE SHE IS THIS 'CHILD OF PROPHECY' THAT I HEARD YOU AND JIRAYA TALKING ABOUT A YEAR AGO! WELL FINE THEN!" Naruto turned and stormed up to his room, tears in his eyes. He looked back down to everyone. "AS OF THIS MOMENT I AM NARUTO NAMIKAZE NO MORE! I RENOUNCE THE NAMIKAZE AND UZUMAKI NAMES! I AM YOUR SON NO LONGER!" With that, Naruto walked into his room and slammed the door closed, leaving everyone stunned into silence, their eyes glued to where he once stood._

 _Fugaku looked at Minato with hatred. "You bastard Minato," he growled out, making everyone turn their attention to him, and cringed at the sight of 4 pairs of active Sharingan eyes, the tomoe in them spinning furiously. "YOU BASTARD! As of this moment, the Uchiha clan is severing all ties and benefits with the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans! If I catch you, your daughter or your wife on Uchiha clan territory, we will invoke clan article 17 paragraph 8, which gives up permission to kill you on sight! From now on, the only member of your blood that can step foot on our clan's soil is Naruto! And since he renounced your names, we are adopting him tomorrow! Goodbye Minato, rot in hell," Fugaku stormed out, followed by a pissed off Sasuke._

 _As if that weren't enough, Mikoto walked over and slapped Kushina in the face. "I'm disgusted by you Kushina! You were my best friend, but now I see what your really like! Your just a little bitch that only cares for one of her children! Did you know that Naruto has been living with us for the past 2 years?!" Everyone gasped. "Yeah, you didn't, because you never cared! As of this moment, our friendship is over! Goodbye Kushina!" Mikoto stormed out as well, leaving only Itachi._

 _Everyone looked to Itachi, and all shivered when they saw his fully matured Sharingan spinning, and tears flowing down his cheeks. "Stay away from my Otouto," Itachi warned them darkly. He threw a mask on the ground in front of them- an ANBU mask with the face of a weasel painted on. "As of this moment, I am retiring from ANBU." The Uchiha heir vanished in a whirlwind of leaves, the last sight the group seeing of him being his Sharingan eyes._

 _Flashback end._

An hour had passed since that, and Naruto was still crying. Finally, he got up and ran down the wall of his house before running towards the Uchiha compound. He came up to the doors and the guards immediately stood out of the way for him, making Naruto looked at him confused.

"Fugaku-sama is waiting for you, Naruto-kun," one of the guards that day- Shisui- said to him. The Uchiha clan was rather small compared to what it had been a year before. 6 months ago, a strange masked man had appeared in the compound and started killing everyone. He was eventually chased away by Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui and a few other people, but it came at a price. Only Shisui, Fugaku's family, and 7 other Uchiha were still alive.

Naruto nodded, rushing inside and heading straight towards the house Fugaku's family lived in. He had barely knocked on the door once before it opened and Mikoto wrapped Naruto in a hug. "Sochi-kun," Mikoto said with a sad voice as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Kaa-san," Naruto cried into her stomach as she hugged him. "They do hate me..."

"It's okay Sochi-kun," Mikoto walked him into the house, where Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke sat around a table. Mikoto sat and Naruto sat beside her, clinging to her. "Fugaku! We aren't letting him go back are we?"

Fugaku shook his head. "No. We will not let _our_ son go back to them."

Naruto looked at them with wide eyes. "D-does that mean...?"

Sasuke and Itachi smiled, Mikoto hugged Naruto to her chest and Fugaky nodded. "Welcome to the family...Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes. "Th-thank you..."

The moment was short lived as suddenly a crack appeared in the air around them, and everyone but Naruto tensed. The crack began to create huge suction, trying to drag something into it. Fugaku grabbed onto Sasuke to keep him going in, while Itachi held on tightly. Mikoto tried to hold onto Naruto, but the suction was too strong and he was forced from her grip. Everyone's eyes widened.

"SOCHI-KUN!" Mikoto screamed and she reached out towards him.

Naruto reached back as he was dragged into the crack. "KAA-SAAAAN!" His voice faded away as he was dragged into the crack and it closed behind him.

Mikoto collapsed and sobbed uncontrollably. Itachi hugged her, and tears flowed down his cheeks. Sasuke buried his head into his father's chest and cried, and tears flowed down Fugaku's face, but he only had a few words to say. "What...was that?"

That was the last time Naruto Uchiha would be seen for 8 years in the Elemental Nations.

* * *

 **Earthland: Unknown Area**

Sleeping atop it's territory, a mighty beast slept. It had pure white feathers, tipped with gold, and glorious wings that seemed to spread for miles. Even it's claws were beautiful, being silver in colour. It opened it's glowing golden eyes as it heard a yell come from above it. It looked up to see the source of sound.

"...AAAAAAN!" A crack opened up in the sky, making the beast's eyes widen as a young blonde child fall towards the ground, screaming. He would have hit the ground had the beast not caught the boy in it's claw.

 **"How perculiar..."** the beast hummed, it's voice royal sounding. **"A human? I have not seen them in 400 years when my race fled from the humans lands to keep away from the dragon civil war."**

Naruto shivered in the beast's claw, trying to turn. "Wh-where am I?" he looked towards the beast, unafraid. "HEY! BIG BIRD THING! PUT ME DOWN!"

 **"Big bird thing?"** the creature looked offended. **"I am not a 'big bird thing', as you put it child. I am a Phoenix!"**

Naruto nodded uncaringly. "Um...okay? What's that?"

The Phoenix's eyes widened. **"My dear boy, have you been living under a rock?"**

Naruto growled. "Didn't care anyway. Where am I?"

 **"Your in the world called Earthland. This specific place is called Demios."**

The blonde frowned. "Can you tell me how to get back to the Elemental Nations?"

The Phoenix blinked. **"I have never heard of such a place, and I have travelled the world..."** at Naruto's frightened look, understanding dawned on the Phoenix. **"I see now...sorry to say child, but you are in a different world than the place that you know."**

Naruto's body went limp, his eyes wide with fear. "N-no...b-but how will I see them again?! Kaa-san! Itachi-nee! I..." Naruto cried loudly.

The Phoenix looked at him with pity, before an idea came into it's mind. It had been mulling over the thought for the last 400 years, but now it could put it's plan into motion. This child, from what he could feel, had the potential to become incredibly powerful. **"Child,"** the creature said slowly. **"If you so wish it, I can raise you until you find a way back home."**

Naruto stopped and looked to the Phoenix. "Y-you can?"

The Phoenix nodded. **"And I can train you in the arts of being a Phoenix, the first human to learn those arts. What do you say child?"**

Naruto was quiet for a while. Before he decided he had nothing to lose and nodded. "I'll do it!" Then he frowned. "What's your name?"

 **"Child,** **"** the Phoenix said softly. **"It has been many centuries since I have been asked my name, and even longer since it has been used. I am Ho-oh, the master of the elements, the apocalyptic Phoenix, and the Phoenix King. What is your name?"**

Naruto's grin became impossibly wide. "I'm Naruto Uchiha!"

Ho-oh soon got it's own grin. **"Well then, we shall start your training tomorrow, Naruto Uchiha; The first Phoenix Slayer!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Pairing: Narutox?**

 **Considering a harem, I'm not sure though. Probably not gonna be a harem. I've set up a Poll for it and it is on my profile. The poll will be up until next week, in which I will close it and reveal the choice in chapter 3 of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

Seven years have passed since Naruto Uchiha had been torn through a crack in space and taken to Earthland. Seven years have passed since Naruto was brought under the tutelage of his third father; The Phoenix King Ho-oh. And only a year has passed since Naruto had set out to travel the world and make it known that Phoenix's still existed, and had put their faith in him.

Naruto stood at about 5'1. His blonde hair had become pure white in the time that he had trained with Ho-Oh (though neither had any idea why. Ho-Oh speculated it was due to learning Phoenix slayer magic). His formerly violet eyes had become a glimmering gold (Ho-Oh again speculated it had to do with learning Phoenix slayer magic), and his skin had become wonderfully tanned. Underneath his clothes, he had a lean muscle build, made to be used in battle.

The Uchiha by adoption wore blue jeans, an orange tshirt with a spiral symbol over his heart, and a large black, leather cloak over it all. On the right shoulder of the cloak was the Uchiha clan symbol - a fan was a red top and a white bottom- and on the back of his cloak was the image of a shimmering white phoenix with a pair of golden eyes: Naruto's way of honouring Ho-Oh.

Naruto was currently wandering through the town of Magnolia, humming as he walked along with his eyes closed and his travel bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes were focused on a single building as he walked through the town. The guild that was currently considered the strongest in all of Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Naruto walked straight up to the guild as he stood by it's doors, staring at it for a minute. _'This is it,'_ the white haired teen thought. _'First impressions are everything...'_ with that thought in mind, Naruto took a deep breath...and kicked the doors open with a huge grin on his face.

The pale haired slayer, however, had misjudged the amount of power he put into the kick, and had ended up blasting the doors off the hinges and caused them to crash into two girls that had been arguing. One that had white hair, and one that had red hair, who were slammed into the counter by the doors.

Everyone froze and looked towards Naruto, who began sweating. Slowly, with his foot still up from the kick, he raised a hand and waved slightly. "Y-yo..." he said, rather awkwardly because of the situation he was in. He began sweating even more once the two girls slowly got up, looking at him with dark eyes. He remembered a phrase that Ho-Oh had practically forced into his mind; _'Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn.'_

"You..." the white haired girl growled. She wore gothic clothing, and she was rather attractive with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, though her pissed off expression did make him quake in mild fear. "ARE DEAD!"

The red haired girl had no words, she only glared at Naruto in anger. She wore a metal breastplate, and a battle dress underneath. A sword was strapped at her side and she drew it, ready to run him through with it.

Naruto gulped. "Um...sorry?"

"TOO BAD!" the gothic girl held out a hand and a purple orb of magic gathered in it. **"SOUL EXTINCTION!"** A purple blast of magic power fired towards him.

Acting on instinct, everything slowed down in Naruto's eyes as he dropped his bag and slid into stance, as a green magic circle appeared underneath him and shined with a brilliant light. **"Divine Protection of the Sky Phoenix."** He whispered. The blast of purple energy hit Naruto, but it had no effect.

The gothic girl's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. "Wha-"

Naruto shifted stance, sucking in a breath. **"Screech of the..."** He looked towards the white and red haired girls as he opened his mouth and let out the breath. **"Sky Phoenix."** A magic circle flashed by his mouth before a whirlwind of air erupted from his mouth and fired at the girls, creating something akin to a mini typhoon.

The girl's didn't even get a chance to blink as they were consumed in the vortex, sending them spiralling up into the roof of the guild. Naruto quickly realized what he had done, however, and stopped his magic before the two could get more hurt than they already were. The wind faded. The typhoon stopped. The two girls fell from the roof and landed chest first on the ground. Everyone looked to the two girls in shock, before looking to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Uh...I came here to join the guild?"

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair, blushing as he faced the guild master of Fairy Tail, who was laughing loudly. The man was short, very small, but Naruto could feel power coming from him. Makarov had white hair that ran around the back of his head, leaving the front of it bald. He had a large moustache that looked as if it could cover his lips. That day, he wore a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail symbol on it, a small orange jacket and orange pants, red pointed shoes, and a blue and orange striped hat on his head.

"To think, you barely walk in the doors and you take out two of Fairy Tail's greatest female mages, using an unknown magic!" the old guild master laughed.

The white haired mage grumbled. "It isn't like I did it on purpose. I was acting on instinct. I only came here to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov laughed, but not unkindly. "Yes, I know. Before you join, I just need you to fill out some basic forms." He handed them to Naruto, who took them and read them over. He frowned and slowly, much to Makarov's shock, his body began to _de-age_. He became slightly shorter, his hair became a mild shade of blonde, remaining mostly white, and his golden eyes took on a strange blue tint. His clothes shrunk with him, and he now looked to be about 11 instead of 13.

Makarov was shocked. "I...what...how..."

Naruto smiled. "This is a branch of magic I took interest in while I was learning my main branch. It is called **Life Magic**. I can revive people from the dead at the cost of my magic reserves for the day, I can de-age myself and other people, and much more."

"But why would you de-age yourself?"

The white haired Uchiha sighed. "So that I'm around people's age here. I looked around and there is nobody that looks to be in my age group, so I de-aged myself slightly so that I had a better chance for making friends."

"I see..." Makarov stroked his chin, his initial shock having passed now.

Naruto slowly began to fill out the forms.

 _Name: Naruto Uchiha_

 _Age: 11_

 _Place of Origin: Demios_

 _Birthday: October 10th_

 _Magic:_

Naruto stopped writing. If he introduced the world to Phoenix Slayer Magic, then people would undoubtedly start trying to find Phoenix to learn magic. And with his place of Origin being Demios, people would certainly go there, even if it was out of the Magic Council's reach of influence. He knew what he should write.

 _Magic: Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Shadow Magic, White Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Lightning Magic, Earth Magic, Gravity Magic, Storm Magic, Molding Magic, Re-quip Magic, Rune Magic_

Naruto decided he had written enough about his magic. Knowing so many elements and different kinds of magic was enough for the magic council to know.

Makarov took the forms from Naruto and read them over. "Why didn't you put Life Magic?"

"Because Life Magic fall under the category of White Magic," Naruto explained. "Like I said, it's actually a side branch of magic, it is simply one that not many people know about." Naruto then looked at Makarov. "But there is something special you and the guild should know about my magic. Something that I want to keep a secret right now for the sake of my master."

The guild master nodded slowly. "You have my word, only our guild members will know what you are about to tell me."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Firstly, that isn't all the magic I know, I also know several more. In addition to that, most of that magic actually falls under the category of a special kind of magic only I know."

"And that is?" Makarov pressed.

Naruto took a breath and whispered, " **Phoenix Slayer Magic**." He said so quietly Makarov almost didn't hear it.

Almost.

"YOU USE PHOENIX SLAYER MA-" Makarov burst out before Naruto quickly covered it with his hand.

"Yes," Naruto said quickly. "But I only want my guild members knowing for now. I don't want people trying to find the Phoenixes and trying to learn their magic, it would feel like I betrayed their trust if I did so."

Makarov quickly calmed down and nodded at this. "Very well. I assume all the Elemental Magic on this sheet stems from your Phoenix Slayer Magic?" Naruto nodded. "Who taught you so many elements?"

"The Phoenix King; Ho-Oh," Naruto told him. "The first Phoenix to have ever been born. I can use his magic, Phoenix King Magic, but I prefer to use the other elemental magic because I don't want there being questions."

The guild master studied Naruto for a while before letting out a sigh and nodding. "Very well Naruto. I will respect your wish."

"Thank you, Makarov-jiji," the Uchiha told him with a smile, and made Makarov crack a grin.

"Now, where would you like your guild mark and in what colour?" Makarov took out the magic took used to give the guild mark.

Naruto raised the right sleeve of his jacket along with the sleeve of the shirt underneath. "On the top of this arm, in black with a red rim." Makarov nodded and pressed the tool to Naruto's shoulder. It remained there for a moment before it was removed. On his shoulder was the symbol for Fairy Tail, exactly how Naruto had asked for it.

"Welcome to the guild, Naruto Uchiha." Makarov told him with a smile.

* * *

Naruto sat at a table alone as the guild partied about having gotten a new member. Naruto asked Makarov to allow him to tell the guild about his magic when he felt he was ready to share it. Having spent as much time with he did as Ho-Oh, Naruto had become a rather secluded person, who often kept secrets. Naruto had never told anyone apart from Ho-Oh about the Shinobi world, and even then he had kept details about his family and past secret.

The Uchiha grabbed the mug in front of him, filled up with Apple juice and drank. Hey, he may have been a powerful mage, but he loved his juice, seeing as he rarely got any as a child and only ever drank water if he couldn't have juice. Naruto drank half the juice in the mug before setting it down as someone in only a dark pair of boxers and with black hair, went flying over his head from a pink haired boy in the guild, who seemed to be about 8, possibly 9.

"TAKE THAT FROST BREATH!" the pink haired boy yelled.

The black haired boy got up. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN FLAME BRAIN!"

The two charged towards each other as Naruto began eating a bowl of ramen, eating it greedily as the two boys charged each other.

 **"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"** The pink haired boy yelled as a stream of flames shot out of his mouth.

 **"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"** The black haired boy yelled as an Ice Cannon appeared in his hands and he fired a blast towards the flames.

The two attacks charged at each other before colliding in the middle...where Naruto's ramen was.

Everyone felt a dark ominous presence and suddenly stopped fighting and turned to the smoke cloud. It slowly cleared, revealing Naruto standing there, his white hair wavering darkly as it seemed to get longer before there eyes. The golden orbs in his eye sockets glowed fiercely and his entire body emit an aura of raw power.

"Who did it?" Naruto growled darkly. "Who...ruined...my...ramen?"

Everyone's fingers went to Natsu and Gray, who were clinging to each other in fear.

Naruto looked at them darkly and he smirked, making a shiver go down everyone's spines. He held out boths his hands towards the two. **"Universal Pull of the Gravity Phoenix."** Natsu and Gray flew towards Naruto's outstretched hands. He grabbed them both by the throat and they trembled in fear. "Any last words?"

"Mercy?" the two said together.

"No," Naruto smirked darkly. **"Almighty Push of the Gravity Phoenix."** He whispered quietly so nobody would hear him. The two were blasted through the wall of the guild and lay unconscious outside. Naruto took a deep breath as he calmed his magic power, his hair retracting until it was back to normal, his golden eyes and body no longer glowing or emitting an aura.

Mirajane shivered in delight at his display of power. Mira was, secretly, rather submissive. She acted dominant and would be in bed, but she loved it when a man displayed their power like Naruto just had. The magic pressure had nearly made her squeal in joy. And he knew someone else who was just the same. Mira glared at and grinned at her long time rival: Erza Scarlet, who glared right back.

Erza has a similar situation to Mira, except slightly different. Erza didn't love power and wasn't as submissive as Mira was. All Erza had wanted in her life was a strong person to wrap their arms around her and never let go. And she felt Naruto was that person. And so, as she glared at Mira, the two both had a single thought in their minds.

 _'I'll make Naruto Uchiha mine!'_

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine as he got the impression that he should run far away, where nobody would ever be able to catch him, and hide in a hole until a storm passed over.

Mira wasted no time and hurried over, hugging Naruto's right arm. "Sugoi Naruto-kun! How did you do that?" Erza growled at how quickly Mira was making her move.

A light blush dusted Naruto's cheeks when he felt Mira's impressive bust, despite her age, pressing against him. He frowned slightly as he wondered why she was doing this (having spent to much time with Ho-Oh and been away from humans so long, he didn't know much about women). Even so, Naruto still had to take a few breaths before he could answer. " **Gravity Magic**. It's a magic I specialize in. It um...it allows me to control Gravity to an extent. I can make things weightless or I could make someone weigh a thousand pounds. I can use it to draw someone towards me, or push them away. It also works with magical attacks, in that I can push them away or use it to draw them in."

"Is that what you did earlier when you stopped my Soul Extinction?"

Naruto shook his head. "That was wind magic. I make a small barrier of wind around me, very thin, that has zero oxygen in that small space between myself and the barrier. Magic needs to access the Etherano that is in the air, on top of magic from the user. With no air, and therefore no Etherano, your attack simply ended."

"That's amazing!" A voice said to his left. He looked and saw a rather tall boy with white hair. "Your a real man!"

Naruto stared at him for a minute. "...I'm 11."

"Don't mind him," Mira said sweetly, as the white haired boy sulked in a corner, mumbling. "That's my little brother, Elfman."

A giggle was heard and Naruto looked to see another girl who looked like Mira, except wearing clothes that covered her body better, and had short white hair. "Mira-nee, you shouldn't be so mean to Elf-nii-chan."

Mira rolled her eyes. "And this is my little sister, Lisanna. We all use a branch of magic called **Take Over** magic."

"Take over magic," Naruto spoke, almost robotically. "It allows the user to, in essence, take control of an entity and use it to fight, taking on physical traits of that entity. It can increase power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater, One can only _"take over"_ the power of beings that they truly "know", so to speak. Currently, there are only 4 distinctively known kinds of Take Overs: Beast Soul, which will transform only one specific part of the body into a beast that the user has made contact with, though full take over is possible, it is deemed dangerous to use in an open area with lots of people if not mastered. Animal Soul, which will transform the body parts of the Caster's choice into that of an animal, though full take over has never been recorded. Satan Soul, which allows the user to utilise the powers and forms of demons. The forms give the user different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc. To use it, one must also require the 'Demon Factor' that rarely appears in humans. Finally, there is Machina Soul, which allows the user to touch machinery and then access it and use it from memory to create an armour of sorts that has abilities relevant to the machinery. In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or take another entity's abilities. No further information on this form of Take Over Magic has been discovered as of yet."

The siblings stared stared at him in shock, until Lisanna finally spoke up. "Th-that's all...correct. H-how do you know about that?"

Naruto blinked, shaking out of his strange robotic moment. Before he could answer, a voice yelled out. "FIGHT ME!" Naruto glanced over to see Natsu had awoken and was swinging a flaming fist at his face.

The Phoenix Slayer grabbed wrist before the fist hit his face. Natsu began sweating at the dark grin on Naruto's face. "Let me show you an alternative to your Dragon Slayer magic, Natsu," Naruto told him, getting a shocked look from the boy. "Magic made to kill an immortal..." A demonic smirk played on his lips as his magic power built, and everyone except Natsu backed away from him. " **Phoenix Slayer Magic**." His hand was covered in a black aura, and the aura sharpened around his fingers, as if claws. **"Black Claws of the Shadow Phoenix!"** He raked his hand against Natsu's chest, which made him yell in pain, but there were no physical marks. Naruto grinned darkly again. "AND THIS IS EXTRA PAYBACK FOR RUINING NARUTO'S RAMEN!" He threw Natsu into the air, drawing in breath. **"SCREECH OF THE WHITE PHOENIX!"** He fired a laser like blast that slammed into Natsu and sent him spiralling into Gray, who had just gotten up, and the two were knocked out again.

Naruto took a little breath, before turning and realized everyone was looking at him. He chuckled a little nervously. "Yo there. My name is Naruto Uchiha, the first ever Phoenix Slayer. Um...please take care of me?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter was rather uneventful, but I wanted to save a full chapter with Naruto doing jobs in it for the next chapter, rather then have the whole guild introduction and him immediately doing something like an S-Class job.**

 **Anyway, the poll is up and waiting for votes. It is a closed poll, so nobody can be biased if they think one of them has too many votes. Also, the reason there are only 3 options for single women and the 4th option is a harem, is because for this story it will either be a harem, or he will be paired with Erza, Mirajane or Lucy. I have my reasons for these 3 women being the only women he can have a one on one relationship with, though I will add other girls if the option is a harem, and will willingly listen to requests from people for who they'd like to see in the harem.**

 **Anyway, until next time, farewell!**


End file.
